This disclosure relates to converting color image data to monochrome output.
When reproducing a color image, it is often desired to reproduce it in monochrome, such grayscale, rather than in color. U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,839 to Braun et al. discloses some examples of conversions that may be used to convert color to grayscale.